SUMMARY (Functional Immunomics Core) The primary goal of the Functional Immunomics Core (FIC) is to serve as the central infrastructure entity that supports all the investigators in the Center for Cancer Immunology and Immunotherapy (CCII) COBRE. FIC will utilize new equipment purchased with institutional funds and leverage existing facilities at the University of Louisville to provide molecular/cellular immune profiling for mouse and human projects in the CCII. Specific Aim 1 is to build a functional immunomics facility at the University of Louisville. With the support of CCII, we will establish a streamlined state-of-the-art immunomics facility in a central location by incorporating the existing resources of the University of Louisville. This unique resource will act as a vital integrative component of the CCII through providing centralized services not only for its members but also for the Institution as a whole. Specific Aim 2 is to utilize the comprehensive and integrative FIC platform to ensure the success of CCII-supported projects. The major goal of the FIC will be to support the development, progress and success of proposed CCII projects in all phases of their research. Particularly, the FIC will provide human sample analytics expertise and technical services to support the specific aims of the CCII projects. Specific Aim 3 is to facilitate translational cancer immunology/immunotherapy research and develop a self-sustaining entity of the CCII through University/region-wide services. In summary, by integrating with the existing resources at the UofL, the newly-established FIC will provide a comprehensive immunomics service center for the success of the proposed CCII projects and the translation of novel experimental discoveries to clinical applications.